


The Blonde

by scvrletblake



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Omega Lena Luthor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Lena Luthor, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Kara Danvers, Vaginal Sex, What Have I Done, men dont exist in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scvrletblake/pseuds/scvrletblake
Summary: Sam forces Lena to go to the annual Halloween party thrown by a random MIT student. While Lena talks with a blonde, Sam announces that her girlfriend Alex and her blonde sister from NCU are here. It doesn't bother Lena until she looks for a certain blonde, only to find a different blonde. It also bothers her that she is getting closer to her heat and the party host doesn't have any damn suppressants in their bathroom.ORThe fic where Lena is in heat at a Halloween party and accidentally tells the wrong blonde to fuck her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 70
Kudos: 1411





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this.
> 
> But I do know that I was supposed to study for my physics and chemistry exams and wrote this instead.
> 
> It's my first time writing an ABO fic, so be gentle and enjoy :)
> 
> English is not my first language :)  
> ALSO drink every time I wrote "The blonde"

First things first, it was a bad idea to go to the Halloween party thrown by some MIT students. Lena didn’t even know why she agreed to accompany Sam in the first place, she didn’t know anyone on the campus except her roommate Sam and Sam’s girlfriend Alex since it was Lena’s freshman year of college.

Normally, Sam would go to these kinds of parties with Alex or also with Lena and a few others but tonight Alex was busy because her sister came all the way from National City to visit her.

It was also a completely stupid idea to go to a party when Lena’s heat was due in a few days. At least she had a few emergency suppressants in her bag, just in case.

The party was loud, and the house smelled like a mixture of alcohol and men’s deodorant. The worst combination ever for Lena because it gave her headaches.

Lena eyed a quiet dark corner and decided to plant herself on the couch to read and drink all by herself. Unfortunately, her silence was disturbed by a slightly drunk voice.

“Parties are not meant to read books, sweetheart.” A blonde-haired woman appeared in Lena’s sight.

“I’m not in the mood.” Lena answered dryly. Her answer meant renouncing both the company of the blonde woman and partying. Even if the blonde’s scent was as neutral as a Beta, Lena was not looking for company tonight. She would have preferred to stay at home if it weren’t for Sam.

“Aww come on, I’m a harmless Beta. I don’t bite unless I’m asked.” The blonde insisted with a wink.

Lena rolled her eyes at the attempt of flirting. Perhaps it wasn’t such a bad idea after all. A Beta would cover her possible heat scent and keep the unwanted Alphas away from her. After a few minutes, Lena was still reluctant. Nevertheless, she decided to tell the woman that she could join her on the couch.

“What’s your name?” The blonde asked with a shit eating grin. God, Lena would like to slap that grin out of her face. It was annoying her.

“Lena. Yours?”

“Pleasure to meet you Lena, I’m Lana Lang.” The blonde, Lana, answered while sticking out her hand. Lena shook it a few times and continued to read in her book.

“What are you reading?” Lana questioned and took the book out of Lena’s hand to see the title of the book. “The Seven Husbands of Evelyn Hugo,” Lana read out lout, “Ah I see, you’re into women.”

“I am not!” Lena denied immediately and yanked the book back. A strong scent hit her nostrils and heat started to pool between Lena’s pale legs. Shit, an Alpha is near, and her heat was getting closer.

“Hey, I was just teasing, no need to get angry at me.” Lana held both her hands up in a defensive manner.

In this moment Sam and her girlfriend Alex decided to storm into the dark corner where Lena and Lana were sitting. “Lena look who texted me earlier that she could join us.” Sam wrapped an arm around Alex’s waist. “And her sister is here too, can you believe it? She agreed to go to the party as well. Right now, she’s probably on the dance floor trying to get in some Omega’s pants, though.” Sam explained happily and looked around the dance floor to see if she’d catch her girlfriend’s sister somewhere.

Lena inhaled an exhaled deeply. Now that Sam had Alex and Alex’s sister (Ka- Kiera or something?) was off dancing and having some fun on her own, Lena decided it was time to get back to her dorm room. It was still early but her heat had already started to blossom, and Lena didn’t want to be in a room full of drunk and horny Alphas when her heat hit her peak.

“Great, that’s my cue to go.” Lana said before Lena could answer anything and stood up to walk towards the dance floor.

“Lena is everything okay? You smell a bit agitated.” Sam inquired as soon as Lana left.

“Yeah no, I’m fine. Maybe it’s best if I head home, probably.” Lena replied while picking up her stuff and put it in her bag.

“What no, it’s Halloween. Please dance with us.” Sam pleaded.

“Not gonna happen.” Lena shakes her head. A dance with them would most likely be Sam and Alex dancing together while Lena danced awkwardly next to them like the third wheel she was.

“Please just one song, then you’re free to go, we promise.” Sam said and grabbed Lena’s hand, despite Lena’s protests.

They, or more like, Sam and Alex danced with each other while Lena just swayed her hips a bit to the beat and looked around. Suddenly another wave of that pleasant scent hit her again and Lena has to hold back a whimper. Fuck, she needs to get the emergency suppressant in her bag as quickly as possible.

With some effort Lena squeezed herself out of the crowd and walked back to the quiet corner. She recognised the couch and lamp, but her bag was nowhere to be seen. “Fuck where is my bag?” Lena exclaimed angrily. She could feel her body temperature rising. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

Lena had to get out of here as soon as possible but she wouldn’t make it in time. She’d probably pass out in the middle of her way back to her dorm room. An idea came into her mind. Maybe someone had suppressants in the bathroom.

It wasn‘t a crazy idea. Every sane person would keep suppressants in their bathroom, right? Lena hurried upstairs to the bathroom and fortunately, it was empty. She closed the door rapidly and exhaled a breath of relief.

The bathroom looked neater than Lena expected. There was enough toilet paper, the shower looked clean and without lime stains. The mirror didn’t have any stains and it also looked like the place where someone would stock their suppressants. Lena pressed two fingers on the corner of the mirror by the sink and it opened with a short bounce.

Lena glanced for an emergency kit with suppressants but there was only a pack of expired close fit condoms in there. _Fuck!_ Today was truly one of the worst days ever. She rummaged through each drawer in the bathroom but didn’t find anything close to a suppressant.

The heat between her legs started to get stronger and Lena rubbed her thighs together to seek some friction. She moaned in relief and opened the button of her jeans to bury her hand between her legs. Her panties were soaked, and she was dripping wet. She rubbed small circles on her clit and groaned as another wave of wet heat crashed onto her like a train. With her second hand she pumped two fingers in and out of her pussy in a slow pace. She quickened the pace after a while and added a third finger.

A warm and pleasant feeling began to build up below her waist and soon she found herself on the edge of an orgasm. But it wasn’t enough, Lena knew it. Whenever she was in heat, nothing could satisfy her except a vibrator, a knotted dildo or an actual Alpha cock. However, Lena never had the chance to have sex with an Alpha and she wasn’t planning on it. Alphas were aggressive and selfish, they were something Lena never wished to have as a partner, as _a mate_.

She had had her fun with a female Beta and a female Omega (she had thought it was a Beta, okay?) but it wasn’t really fun for Lena because she didn’t come a single time.

Although there was Lana Lang. She was a Beta and respectful enough. Maybe Lena could go back downstairs and explain the situation to Lana so they could make an arrangement or something to seek some relief. Even if the idea sounded good enough for Lena, she was too desperate, and her hormones were all over the place to have an actual conversation with a human being.

Lena took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. She ran to the dance floor because Lana was most likely dancing there. There were a few blondes dancing. Some of them were dressed up in costumes and some of them weren’t. All of them had their backs turned to Lena. The strong Alpha scent hit her for the third time and this time Lena couldn’t bite back the moan that crawled up her throat.

Her heat-fried brain thought it would be the best idea to grab the closest blonde and drag her by the hand quickly to the bathroom before some Alpha noticed that there was an Omega in heat walking around freely.

The hand was big, warm and calloused. It sent a pleasant shiver down Lena’s spine. _Well, that’s a good sign_ , Lena thought. Without turning around, Lena rubbed the palm of the blonde’s hand with her thumb while dragging her further towards the bathroom.

Once they reached the bathroom door, Lena’s knees were almost giving up, but she managed to open the door, slip the blonde and herself into the bathroom quickly and closing the door abruptly.

The pleasant Alpha scent was so, so strong but Lena’s heat-fried brain didn’t really care so she spun around and pulled the blonde close to kiss her feverishly. Both moaned in unison and continued to kiss hotly.

The blonde moved to plant wet kisses on Lena’s neck while Lena ran her hand’s through blonde locks.

“F-fuck me, please.” Lena rarely begged for anything, let alone being fucked by someone, but this was also a very rare situation and Lena needed that goddamn orgasm so she could go home to take her suppressant. She took one of the blonde’s hands and slid it into her panties.

“You smell so, so good.” The blonde grunted and began to buck her hips as she stroked Lena’s wet folds with her fingers. When their hips met, Lena felt something rock-hard and pushed the blonde away to see what was pressing on her. Lena glanced down and noticed an erection tenting a pair of tight black slacks. Lena frowned because female Beta’s were not supposed to have an erect cock between their legs.

“You’re not Lana.” Lena stated in shock but didn’t dare to move. The blonde’s eyes widened, and her cheeks turned into a deep crimson red.

“Oh, you thought I was someone else.” The blonde slowly extracted her hand from Lena’s pussy and cleaned the wetness on her fingers with her slacks. Lena bit back a whimper as soon as the blonde’s thick and calloused fingers left her pussy.

The blonde must’ve inhaled her heat scent because her vibrant blue eyes darkened and the erection between her legs twitched. “You should leave.” She groaned while trying to cover her cock with her hands. Lena just stood there dumbfounded. “Please leave, I don’t know how much longer I can hold back.” The blonde whimpered and untucked her slacks. She freed her hard cock and began to stroke herself slowly, her back turned to Lena. “Please, I don’t want to hurt you.” The blonde begged again.

Lena couldn’t move. Her body was frozen like the Antarctica because she never, ever in a million years would’ve thought an Alpha would refuse to have sex with an Omega, let alone beg an Omega to go away.

“You’re seriously going to jerk off in this bathroom in front of me?” Lena asked instead.

The blonde grunted in response, “I can’t help it. Your scent is so intoxicating and you’re like the prettiest Omega I’ve ever seen.” She said between moans.

Lena should leave, she knows this but on the other hand she should stay because she is. So. Fucking. Horny. And the Alpha in front of her stroking herself and being anything else but aggressive and selfish, was turning her on even more. Plus, the Alpha looked not so bad herself.

“Please just leave. I know this is not normal Alpha behaviour, but I don’t want to be the kind of Alpha who fucks someone without consent.” The blonde panted while stroking herself faster.

When Lena didn’t say anything, the blonde turned around and leaned her head on Lena’s shoulders to get closer to the source of her delicious scent. She still kept her hands to herself but inhaled deeply and groaned, “’m close.”

Lena pulled the blonde’s head up a bit too harshly. The blonde’s thick black frames fell to the floor with the sudden motion but none of them cared. Lena buried her tongue inside of the blonde’s mouth and moaned when she felt the blonde kiss her back just as eagerly.

The blonde stiffened and painted a few of the bathroom tiles with her thick spurts of cum while Lena swallowed ever moan the blonde gave to her.

Her hands were all over the blonde and she didn’t even know her name. Before she broke their heated making out session, the blonde broke the kiss first. Her eyes where heavy-lidded and she bit her lip as she gulped thickly. “Can I go down on you?” She asked after a few moments.

“What?” Lena yelped.

The blonde’s eyes widened, “Or do you want my fingers instead? Oh shit, that was probably the wrong thing to say. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have offered. That was stupid. I didn’t know what made me think that you’d even consider it when I- Oh you’re pushing me down.” The blonde rambled while Lena was indeed, pushing her down to her knees.

“I want you to make me cum twice for making me wait so long, darling.” The pet name was a slip up, but the blonde didn’t seem to have noticed it and if she did, she didn’t mind it because she was hastily pushing down Lena’s jeans without ripping them apart.

Hold on a fucking minute. A picture of the blonde tearing Lena’s clothes apart was making her even wetter. But before Lena could dwell on it, she put that picture in her mental box for _possible kinks_ so she can think about it when her mind isn’t hormone controlled.

The blonde hooked her fingers around the straps of Lena’s soaked panties and glanced up to Lena one last time before pulling them down to her ankles as well and dive right into the heat.

“Fuck!” Lena screamed and grabbed the blonde’s dishevelled hair to show her where she needed her the most. The touch of the blonde’s tongue on her cunt felt like she found water in an endless desert. She’s been on the edge for a while and the last couple of minutes were burnt inside of her mind. It was so overwhelming. The blonde danced with her tongue around her clenching folds and it’s the best feeling Lena felt in like months, almost years.

The pleasure was too much for Lena to handle and when the blonde moaned, “I got you, baby.” Into her cunt, Lena lost it. Her first orgasm hit her so suddenly that Lena’s legs gave up. Her mouth was non-stop agape because of the moans that slipped out of her throat. Her body trembled and jolts of electricity flowed through Lena’s body.

What Lena didn’t expect was the blonde to grab her ass and lift her up to the sink so Lena could sit on it. “Wait no, this is not working, it’s too uncomfortable.” Lena panted. The blonde looked around the bathroom, but nothing looked comfortable to sit. What kind of idiot doesn’t have suppressants and a fucking toilet seat in a bathroom?

“I could sit on your face?” Lena offered. The blonde’s cock was now fully erect again and pre-cum was leaking through her boxers. Lena eyed it hungrily but the reasonable part of herself reminded her that she didn’t want to have her first time in a stranger’s bathroom or in a bathroom at all.

Besides, using the expired close fit condoms wouldn’t be such a great idea because firstly, the blonde’s dick was way to big to fit into these small condoms and secondly, using expired condoms? Nope.

The blonde followed Lena’s gaze, “Oh don’t worry about this. I’ll take care of it when I’m alone.”

_Alone_. Lena didn’t like the image of the blonde stroking herself alone while Lena had everything she needed. _Well, almost_ , a small part of Lena thought. Penetrative sex was out of question, a blowjob was also out of question. She shook herself out of her thoughts and said something completely else, “What if I sit on your face and then I’ll give you a hand job as a thank you.”

“Oh.” The blonde replied and started blushing. She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly and it looked like she tried to readjust her glasses, but they were still on the floor, so she poked her glabella. “I would lo- I mean, you don’t have to, but I’d really a-appreciate it.” The blonde stuttered nervously.

If Lena wasn’t extremely horny right know she would find the nervous stuttering tremendously cute. She gestured the blonde to lie on the bathroom floor and positioned herself above the blonde’s head.

The blonde placed her hands firmly on Lena’s hips to balance her and mumbled something about Lena’s dripping cunt looking as delicious as potstickers.

“What?” Lena raised an eyebrow although the blonde couldn’t see it.

“Nothing!” The blonde replied quickly. Lena knew she lied but before she could say anything the blonde pressed her down and began to devour Lena’s pussy with determination.

Lena groaned and moved back and forth, riding the blonde’s face carefully. Eventually, she began to rock her hips faster as the blonde’s tongue moved around in quicker strokes. The blonde’s nose bumped onto her clit a few times and Lena felt a crescendo growing between her legs.

“I’m close.” Lena whimpered while riding the blonde’s face faster. The blonde moaned into Lena’s cunt in response which sent delicious vibrations of pleasure to Lena’s core. The wave of pleasure hit her again and her whole body shook as the warm pleasure spread to every bone and cell in her body.

She felt the blonde below her suck on her clit and run the flat of her tongue on her slit to swallow the sweet juices of Lena’s cunt. The blonde guided her through the orgasm and Lena’s mind short-circuited. Her body went limb as soon as the orgasm washed over.

Those were probably the best two orgasms Lena had ever had and nobody has ever made her cum except this blonde panting goddess below her. Her chin was covered in Lena’s cum, but she sighed happily and licked her lips dry.

Lena fell onto the body below her. Her heat was sated for now, but Lena knew she had to go home as quickly as possible. Or she could just- No.

While thinking about what she’d do as soon as she gets home, she didn’t notice how her pussy landed directly above the blonde’s hard erection which was tucked inside of her boxers. The blonde groaned and planted her hands on Lena’s waist. She motioned Lena to rub her pussy onto her cock.

“Please, I’m so close already.” The blonde whined. As much as Lena’s body was exhausted, she sat back up and straddled the blonde’s hips, rubbing her pussy on the erection that was hiding behind boxers.

“Take those off.” Lena commanded and the blonde complied eagerly, pushing her boxers down. Her cock sprang free and bounced proudly. Lena continued her rubbing and moaned when she felt the raw flesh of the erect side of the blonde’s cock between her cunt’s lips.

“You look so pretty when you rub your pussy on my dick.” The blonde grunted and joined the movement of Lena’s hips. “So beautiful.” She added.

_Praise kink_ just checked into the _possible kinks_ box of Lena’s mind palace. Her breaths became shorter. Shit, she was getting close again for the third time this evening. The blonde sat up and captured Lena’s lips in a hungry kiss. One of her hands slid down and she rubbed tight and fast circles on Lena’s clit.

“Come with me.” The blonde cooed as they panted in each other’s mouth. When Lena’s third orgasm hit her, the blonde stiffened and her cock spurted hot jets of cum. Her cock continued to shoot cum, and the blonde groaned in pleasure. She threw her head back while groaning and Lena saw thick veins popping up on her neck. The blonde was really doing it for her.

“Fuck.” Lena moaned as she leaned down to kiss the blonde fervently.

They sighed happily into each other’s arms and inhaled their scents. After a few minutes of silence, the blonde spoke up, “I’m Kara by the way.”

Lena chuckled, “Pleasure to meet you Kara, I’m-“ Shit Lena didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t tell Kara her name because she’d probably end up hearing rumours about how she had lost her virginity in a bathroom to a stranger. God, so many people would laugh at her more than they already do. “I’m Kieran.” She answered with a smile. It’s not a complete lie, it’s her middle name and besides, she would probably never hear or see Kara again. This was just a one-time thing, right?

“Beautiful name, just like you.” Kara admitted while playing with Lena’s loose strand of hair.

Lena felt a pang of guilt in her stomach. Kara has been so nice and respectful the whole time and still, Lena decided to lie to protect herself. “I have to go, don’t follow me.” She said abruptly and left the bathroom in a rush.

When Lena was walking home a part of her hoped for Kara to come running towards her and kiss her but that only happened in stupid romcom movies. And of course, Kara wouldn’t come running towards Lena when Lena explicitly told her not to follow her. Kara was so fucking perfect, and Lena hated herself for being so imperfect.

* * *

A loud knocking woke Lena out of her dreamless slumber. She felt like she slept 20 minutes and when she glanced at the time it was because she really had slept 37 minutes. “Go sleep to your girlfriend’s house, Sam!” She shouted and the knocking stopped.

Lena sighed and closed her eyes again only for the knocking to continue. “Go away Sam!” She yelled again and groaned into her pillow when the knocking didn’t stop. “Sam go to Alex’s house, I’m in heat, please.” Lena tried one last time before opening the door. The knocking ended, finally.

“I’m not Sam.” A voice said through the door.

“Then fuck off, I’m in heat and I can smell your Alpha scent through the door.” Lena shouted angrily. Her mind was probably playing tricks with her because the scent smelled a lot like Kara’s. It made Lena angrier.

“Please just hear me out. I accidentally walked in on my sister and Sam and now they kicked me out. Sam said I could sleep here, and you wouldn’t mind but I see it’s not a good idea since you’re in heat.” The voice explained.

Fuck it was Alex’s sister Kiera or something. It made Lena even more angry that this Kiera had a similar name to Kara’s, and she smelled a lot like Kara. When Lena opened the door, she was the angriest she’s ever been when the person standing on her doorstep looked exactly like _her_ Kara.

Kiera’s eyes widened exactly like Kara’s had when Lena proposed to sit on her face.

“Kieran?” Kara gasped.

“Oh, this must be some sick cosmic joke.” Lena answered instead, chuckling dryly. The irony.

Kara just furrowed her brows, “Wait if you’re here, where is Le- Oh I get it now,” Kara nodded and buried her hands in the pockets of her black jeans, “You ran away because you have girlfriend.” She smiled sadly and turned around to leave.

This was her chance. This was Lena’s chance to take control of something and fix her broken life for once. “Wait,” She yelled but Kara didn’t turn around. Fuck just go with it, if Lena loses Kara, then she might as well do it without lies. “Kara, I’m Lena!”

At that the blonde turned around with red eyes. “Then who is Kieran?” She asked with a sob. The sight in front of Lena hurt her a lot. Kara looked like a kicked puppy. Lena would like to run towards her, hug her tightly and soothe her but she couldn’t.

“It’s my middle name.” Lena replied after a while. “I’m sorry I lied to you I was just so worried about what kind of rumours you would spread around which would make people laugh at me even more.” She whispered shyly. “I’m so sorry Kara.” Lena looked down to her feet and fidgeted with her fingers like she did when Lillian had taken her teddy bear and made her watch how she tossed it into the trash.

Warm arms wrapped Lena into a tight embrace. Lena broke down in tears because how could she possibly deserve Kara’s comfort. “Oh Golly, don’t cry Lena, everything’s fine.” Kara reassured her.

“Did you just say golly?” Lena countered instead and smiled while wiping off her tears. “I’m sorry I get really emotional when I’m in heat.”

“Uh yeah about that,” Kara started and blushed slightly, “I really hope I can crash here for one night. I promise I’ll keep my hands to myself.”

“Even if you hear me fucking myself with my fingers?” Lena raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow and crossed her arms.

Kara gulped thickly and nodded. “Even if I use my Alpha scented dildo?” Kara nodded again and fisted her hands in her pockets to cover her rising cock. “Even if I’m begging you to knot me?” Lena teased again and expected Kara to nod again but Kara shakes her head dramatically.

Her alluring blue eyes meet Lena’s piercing green ones and Lena could see them darken. “If you beg nicely, I might give it to you.” She answered and didn‘t even try to hide her erection anymore.

Lena knew she lost this round.

She grabbed Kara’s hand and hurried to her bedroom. “Take off your clothes now.” Lena commanded.

“Eager, are we?” Kara smirked as she peeled off her clothes quickly. She roughly wrapped her arms on Lena’s ass and lifted her up as if she’d have the weight of a feather. The display of ripped muscles made Lena’s pussy clench.

Kara was cockier than earlier, behaving more like an Alpha, but Lena didn’t mind. In fact, she really welcomed this side of Kara right know. It’s exactly what she needed. “Fuck how do you do this?” She groaned as Kara helped her getting out of her pyjamas.

“Do what?”

“Knowing exactly when you need to be soft, and when you need to be rough with me.” Lena breathed heavily when she was in her bra and panties just like Kara.

“I don’t know. I guess it’s my instinct to make sure my teammate has the best time.” Kara answered shyly.

“Your teammate?” Lena raised an eyebrow and smirked. “God, how are you so perfect?” She moaned when Kara started nipping her collarbones.

“Just trying to keep up with my teammate.” Kara simply answered, sucking and kissing Lena’s neck.

Lena blushed but it was too dark to see her flustered cheeks. When Kara finally unclasped Lena’s bra and her pale breasts popped free, Kara climbed towards the bedside lamp and turned it on.

It took them a minute to adjust their eyes to the sudden brightness. “Oh wow,” Kara whispered while looking at Lena’s breasts with a gobsmacked expression. “BLB.”

“What?”

“Big and Lovely Boobies.”

“You like my tits?”

Kara nodded and buried her face between Lena’s boobs. She spent a lot of time devouring each boob. She sucked, kissed and bit Lena’s breasts just right. It felt good for a while, but Lena needed more. Kara began to kiss her way down and settled between Lena’s legs. She looked at Lena for any signs of discomfort but didn’t find any. Instead of yanking the panties down, she ripped them apart.

Lena moaned and bucked her hips in Kara’s face. Yep, ripping clothes, definitely a kink.

After Kara fingered and ate her out Lena needed more, she desperately needed Kara’s cock inside her glistening cunt. “Kara,” She panted, “Inside, please.”

“You want me to have sex with you?” Kara stopped licking her fingers.

“No darling, what makes you think that?” Lena rolled her eyes, trying to hide her smirk.

“You said you- I thought- I didn’t bring any- ugh, you’re teasing me.” Kara covered her face behind her hands to hide her embarrassment. “I didn’t bring any condoms, sorry.” She muttered behind her hands.

“That’s okay, I swallowed an anti-pregnancy pill earlier.” Lena reassured her and took Kara’s hands into her own.

“You mean I can fuck you raw?” There was a shit-eating grin plastered on her face and Lena didn’t find it annoying like Lana’s. She loved it.

“God how can you be embarrassed and then say something dirty like that a few minutes later?”

Kara just shrugged with her shoulders before giving Lena a bruising kiss. She positioned herself between Lena’s spread legs and lined up her cock. Lena gasped when she felt the tip of Kara’s cock brush her pussy. “Kara wait, you have to know something first,” Lena started timidly, “This is uhm, this is my first time.” She confessed. “Just be gentle, okay?”

“Of course, Lena. It’s my first time too.” Kara admitted with an encouraging smile.

“Wait really? I thought- Sam said you were trying to get into some Omega’s pants.” Lena cringed at the image of Kara with another Omega.

“She said that? I told her I’d look to make some new friends but of course she misinterpreted that,” Kara groaned and smiled, “Typical Sam.” They both said in unison.

When their laughter died, Kara lined up her cock again and waited for Lena’s consent to push the tip of her cock inside. Lena didn’t show any signs of discomfort, so Kara pushed further. Halfway buried, Kara noticed Lena’s tensed eyebrows. She kissed them sweetly and whispered endearing words into Lena’s ear while pumping her hips in a slow pace.

It was torturously slow, Kara wanted to thrust her full cock inside and claim what was _hers_ , but she refused. She waited patiently for Lena to get accustomed to the stretch. “You okay there?” Kara checked when she realised that Lena hadn’t had said anything since she entered her.

“Yeah, I am, you’re just really big and this feels too good to be true. Almost like a dre-”

Lena was cut off with a passionate kiss from Kara. She wrapped Lena’s arms around herself to make Lena feel that she was very much real. Lena whined in response and dug her blunt nails onto Kara’s back, scratching it from top to bottom.

Kara instinctively bucked her hips and groaned in pleasure.

“Do it again.” She demanded with a hoarse voice.

Lena hesitantly dragged her nails onto Kara’s back. She felt Kara’s back muscles flex and unflex. With the feeling of Kara’s hard muscles, Lena dug her nails even deeper into Kara’s back.

“Fuck, you drive me crazy.” Kara moaned between kisses.

Hearing Kara swear made Lena even wetter. She spread her legs wider, inviting Kara in. When Kara finally bottomed out, they moaned together. “You’re taking me so well, Lena.” Kara grunted as she started to pick up the pace.

“Yes,” Lena exclaimed when Kara picked up the pace, “Faster please faster and harder.” She begged and dug her heels onto Kara’s lower back.

Kara grunted and started to pound faster and harder. “Lena,” She moaned after every thrust. Her nose was buried in Lena’s scent and the warm tightness around her cock made Kara cum almost instantly. She let go of Lena’s arms and hooked her legs on each of her shoulders. Then she leaned forward to grab the headboard so she could thrust harder and faster.

The whole bed squeaked as Kara pounded into Lena relentlessly. Lena watched as Kara’s abs flexed each time when Kara thrusted hard. It was a sight for sore eyes and Lena couldn’t keep it more quieter because of it. She continuously moaned Kara’s name and cursed how _fucking_ good it felt getting thoroughly fucked by Kara Danvers.

Kara bit her lip as she hammered as fast as she could. Her crinkle on her forehead showed how concentrated and determined she was to make Lena cum before she did. They were both close and both knew it because Lena felt Kara’s dick pulsating and Kara could feel Lena’s walls clench. Kara moved one of her hands to Lena’s pussy and began to rub her swollen clit clumsily. “Come with me baby.”

It was all it took for Lena to climax, her walls milking and squeezing Kara’s cock. “KARA!” She groaned and Kara followed with her orgasm, shooting hot white spurts of seed into Lena’s welcoming warmth. She roared Lena’s name over and over again until her pulsating member emptied her entire load.

When both recovered from their intense orgasms, they stilled their movements. Kara was still buried inside of Lena’s pussy, not feeling like she should leave the warmth of Lena’s cunt.

“Best sex ever.” Lena sighed exhaustingly into Kara’s arms and dozed off. Kara hummed in agreement before she fell asleep as well.

* * *

“Hey babe, you owe me 20 bucks.”

“No fucking way.” Alex burst out laughing when she stood next to Sam eyeing the sight in front of them.

“I thought Kara was innocent.”

“I thought Luthor was too scared to have sex with an Alpha.”

Lena and Kara groaned in disagreement while still being half asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wanna add another chapter to this fic because there is still much unanswered stuff like what they're gonna do when Kara goes back to NCU etc. But I'm not so sure yet.
> 
> Leave some ideas and kudos if you like :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I got carried away and ended up writing 10k, so I split them into two chapters

A series of loud noises woke Lena up from the best sleep she’s had in months. Agreeable warmth surrounded her body and strong arms were wrapped around her protectively. Lena sighed when she felt the pleasant ache between her legs, reminding her that last night activities really happened, and it wasn’t just a crazy heat-controlled dream.

Suddenly the door to her room burst open and a figure appeared on the doorstep.

“Well, well, well,” Sam laughed as she crossed her arms, “I didn’t know you guys had it in yourselves but props to you.” She uncrossed her arms and started clapping her hands.

Kara grunted and tightened her hold so she could nuzzle further in Lena’s neck to inhale her intoxicating scent. “Tis not what it looks like.” She tried.

Sam laughed in response and leaned against the door frame. Of fucking course, it wasn’t what it looked like. An Alpha with an Omega in bed, naked, the air smelling like heated sex. It was ridiculous to deny it at this point. “Hey babe, you owe me 20 bucks.”

“No fucking way.” Alex bust out laughing when she stood next to Sam eyeing the sight in front of them.

“I thought Kara was innocent.”

“I thought Luthor was too scared to have sex with an Alpha.”

Lena and Kara groaned in disagreement while still being half asleep. Lena covered her naked body with a blanked and stood up to close the door in front of Sam and Alex. They were still giggling, and Sam yelled _they’re going at it again_ behind the door. Lena flopped onto her bed next to Kara and closed her eyes again.

After a while she felt the mattress dip and started to feel soft pecks on her back. Lena hummed her approval. Her body muscles ached, and Kara’s soft kisses felt like a soothing balm. The kisses stopped after few moments and Lena was already wording her complaint when Kara’s calming voice echoed through the room. “Don’t worry baby, I’ll be right back.” Kara reassured her.

Kara slipped into a pair of fresh navy-blue boxers and a white short-sleeved shirt from her bag. The way those blue boxers defined her firm ass made Lena squirm. Kara turned around and caught Lena staring at her ass. She smirked and turned around to walk towards the door. While walking, she flexed her ass cheeks and Lena groaned in response.

A few minutes passed when Kara came back with beaming smile and a tray in her hands. On the tray was a bowl with chopped pieces of Lena’s favourite fruits, her favourite yogurt and her usual black coffee. Lena’s heart melted. How could anyone be this perfect?

“Breakfast for my beautiful g- um… frie- uh… for you Lena.” Kara stuttered as she carried the tray to Lena who was sitting on the bed.

It wasn’t hard to miss Kara’s slip up, it made Lena realise that they hadn’t spoken about what they were. Friends? Friends with benefits? Girlfriends? Or none of it. What where they? Lena wondered. She wanted to ask Kara herself, but she didn’t know how to start this conversation. _Lie_ , Lena told herself. She knew how to bring it up, but she was anxious about the outcome. Instead of asking, Lena muttered her gratitude and dug into the bowl of fruits.

“Lena,” Kara started timidly. When Lena hummed, she continued, “I hope you don’t mind me asking but what are we?”

Lena stopped chewing for a second and glanced at the floor beside her. “I don’t know.” She answered.

“You know I have to go back to National City tomorrow,” Kara rubbed the back of her head. Of course, she had to go back. This conversation was pointless, Kara would never try to have any sort of relationship with Lena. Not when they lived so far away from each other.

“Lena I-“

“It’s okay Kara,” Lena interrupted her, “You don’t have to explain it, I get it.” Lena stated. Hearing Kara say it would probably break Lena’s heart, so she had to say it instead, “It’s over, I know. I had much fun though.” She admitted with a sob. God why did Lena have to be such a mess around Kara.

“It’s over?” Kara sounded surprised. Lena wondered why the fuck Kara sounded so surprised. It was the most logical decision. Lena nodded, “It’s the most reasonable solution.” She added before sipping her coffee.

“Right.” Kara answered while readjusting her glasses.

It was silent when Lena continued eating her breakfast. There was an awkward tension between them, and it was exactly what Lena had tried to avoid earlier. Whilst Lena was finishing her breakfast Kara’s stomach grumbled.

“I should probably go. I clearly overstayed my welcome.” Kara muttered and began to pack her stuff.

“No, wait,” Lena grabbed Kara’s arm to stop her from packing. The sudden touch sent an electrifying shiver down her spine. She ignored it because now was not the time. “Please let me make you some breakfast as well. I mean what kind of host would I be if I’d let you leave with an empty belly.” Lena chuckled dryly.

At the mention of food Kara’s eyes glowed. She gazed into Lena’s green orbs with some kind of fondness until she blinked a few times. They walked towards the small kitchen and Lena opened the fridge only to find it practically empty. There were a few bowls of Lena’s kale salad and Sam’s gluten-free pasta leftovers from yesterday.

Nothing in the fridge was enough to sate Kara’s hunger. “Shall we order some Chinese takeout?” Lena believed that this would be the best option unless Kara didn’t like Chinese food but her eager nod showed otherwise.

Lena decided to order some dumplings with noodles.

The food arrived after like 10 minutes and both opened the takeout boxes. Lena had insisted on paying earlier because she was still the host and maybe she did it because she wanted to do one last good thing for Kara before they parted ways.

As soon as Lena opened the box with the dumplings in it, Kara gawked at her. “You bought potstickers?” She exclaimed and yanked the box out of Lena’s hands. She stuffed her mouth immediately with two potstickers and moaned at the taste.

A pressure began to build itself below Lena’s waist when she heard Kara moan. She rubbed her thighs together as subtle as possible and nodded shortly. They continued to eat in silence until one last potsticker remained in the box. Without looking at Kara, Lena mindlessly picked up the last potsticker with her sticks and opened her mouth to eat it, missing the look on Kara’s face.

The potsticker didn’t make it into Lena’s mouth because Kara climbed on top of Lena and ate it before Lena could.

“Kara what the fuck? I wanted to eat that.” Lena grumbled but her frustration soon died off because Kara was still sitting in her lap, chewing the last potsticker with closed eyes and a smile. Their faces were inches apart and it made Lena’s breath hitch.

Kara opened her eyes slowly when she finished swallowing the potsticker. “But it was the last one.” She protested with a cute pout. Fuck, using that pout was so unfair for Lena.

“Yeah but I had it first.” Lena countered and fisted Kara’s collar, not completely sure whether to pull her closer and kiss her or push her away. She could feel Kara’s rapid heartbeat matching her own, ocean blue eyes staring at her with a penetrating look.

“Then I’ll show you how good it tasted.” Kara purred and connected their lips in a _hungry_ kiss. She shoved her tongue into Lena’s mouth to give Lena a taste of ~~herself~~ the potsticker. Lena gladly opened her mouth and swallowed a moan, not sure who’s moan it was.

They shouldn’t be doing this, Lena thought. Kara was going to travel across the country tomorrow so why should they keep making out? The next time they would probably see each other would be on Christmas or New Year’s Eve. It was foolish to think that maybe there would be a possibility to meet Kara in two months. It was also foolish to think that Kara would still be willing to have sex with her in two months only to leave a few days later.

And the worst part was that Lena wasn’t even sure this whole arrangement – if they could call it like that – was just about sex. At least not on her end. Her feelings towards Kara had quickly developed throughout their time together and there was nothing Lena could do about them except trying to bury them into the darkest and deepest box of her mind.

Maybe it was a reasonable idea to stop kissing Kara and it’s not like she needed Kara’s cock inside of her. Her heat was sated and so was Lena. The wetness between her legs begged to differ.

Kara straddled her and pressed her whole weight on Lena’s hips, fervently buckling her own hips while re-exploring Lena’s warm mouth with her lips and tongue.

Lena spread her legs wider to feel Kara’s growing erection on her crotch. Her hands roamed Kara’s toned arms and hell, it was driving her mad feeling those firm muscles underneath her fingers. She broke the heated make out session and panted against Kara’s kiss swollen lips. “We can’t.” She whispered, her eyes still closed, not daring to open them.

“I know,” Kara breathed heavily, “but I don’t wanna stop,” She trailed hot and wet kisses on Lena’s neck. “Do you?” The kisses stopped and bright blue enticing orbs looked at her with patience and caring.

“No.” Lena answered swiftly, opening her eyes to stare into those wide and alluring ones. Kara flashed her a beaming smile and continued to trail kisses on her neck.

Kara peeled off Lena’s pyjama shirt following with her own shirt. They were both only in their underwear now and Kara massaged Lena’s breasts tenderly. She groaned as Lena rocked her hips further and slid her hand in Kara’s boxers to squeeze her ass cheeks.

It was too much for Kara, so she shed her boxers and picked Lena up to move this to the bedroom. Apparently, it wasn’t such a good idea because Lena huffed her discontent. Kara had none of it, she pinned her on the wall to make her shut up. The harsh movement elicited a moan from both, Kara’s hard member was pressing onto Lena’s still clothed pussy.

At the feeling of Lena’s cunt on her dick Kara whined helplessly, “Please Lena,” She begged, “I need to be inside you.”

Lena clung her legs around Kara’s waist and continued to rub her pussy on Kara’s cock. “I want you to fuck me right here.” She panted.

And who would Kara be to deny her that wish. She moved Lena’s panties to the side and positioned her cock. Lena bucked her hips, signalling Kara the green light to enter her. Kara grunted into Lena’s neck as she sank inside Lena’s pussy carefully. It was so relieving for both of them to feel each other’s warmth.

And that’s how Lena found herself getting railed against the wall by none other than Kara Danvers. She wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, not being able to hold back the high-pitched moans that slipped out of her throat.

Kara fucked her mercilessly against the wall and Lena liked ever single second of it. The spicy and musky scent that Kara was releasing made Lena consider for a moment to bite her neck. Thankfully, Kara interrupted her mating thoughts when she huffed into Lena’s neck and mumbled that she was already close. She picked up the pace and placed vigorously circles on Lena’s clit.

“Fuck.” Lena yelped as her hard orgasm shook over her surprisingly fast. Her whole body trembled, and she tightened her arms and legs around Kara as if life depended on it while Kara hammered thick jets of cum inside her.

When both came down their orgasms, Kara looked at Lena with the same fondness from earlier. “Lena, I-“

A ringing phone interrupted whatever Kara wanted to say. Lena figured it was her phone ringing, so she mumbled a short apology, untangled herself from Kara and walked to her bedroom with legs that felt like half-cooked spaghettis.

The too bright screen showed Sam’s name. Lena exhaled an exasperated breath and declined the call. She walked back to where Kara was standing in the hallway and grabbed her hand. They walked silently to Lena’s bedroom and Lena flopped onto the mattress tiredly while dragging Kara with her. Lena laid on top of Kara and closed her eyes.

“Can I ask who called?” Kara asked after a while.

“Twas Sam. Unnecessary,” Lena mumbled in Kara’s shoulder, “Can we stay like this for the rest of the day?”

“Of course.” Kara kissed Lena’s forehead lovingly. “Am I uh… Can I cuddle you?” She asked shyly. Lena hummed her approval and Kara wrapped her arms happily around Lena. Another ringing phone startled both from their embrace. This time it was Kara’s phone ringing. “It’s Alex, I have to pick up. Maybe something happened.” Kara shrugged and answered her phone.

After the phone call Kara informed Lena that Alex invited her to eat dinner with Sam tonight and that’s why Sam had called earlier.

“Absolutely not. I’m not going to be third-wheeling the whole evening.” Lena crossed her arms rapidly.

“You won’t be third-wheeling, Lee. I’ll be there too.” Kara explained with a hesitant smile while taking Lena’s hand softly and rubbing small circles on her palm.

Lena’s breath hitched at the mention of the nickname. She hadn’t heard it since her mother had died and that was partly her own fault because she had declined everyone’s permission to call her that, but not with Kara. When it rolled out of Kara’s mouth it sounded like honey dripping out of honeycombs. For the first time in her life, Lena didn’t mind being called Lee, at least not when Kara said it.

“I’m going to the library later to get some books I need for school. So, would it be alright if I come to pick you up?” Kara offered gently, playing with Lena’s loose locks.

“With what car?” Lena raised an eyebrow teasingly.

Kara’s cheeks flushed, “Uhm… Maybe with an Uber? I’ll pay for it.”

Lena dropped her teasing smirk and furrowed her brows worryingly, “No Kara, I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

“You’re not asking, I’m offering.” Kara answered swiftly while shrugging with her shoulders.

* * *

Later, Kara carried Lena in bridal style to the bathroom and they showered together while Kara obediently kept her hands to herself, but Lena didn’t. She had her fun with Kara, especially Kara’s dick as she slapped it playfully, massaged it and pulled two or three orgasms out of Kara while trying out different handjob techniques. Both enjoyed every second of it. Shower kisses are definitely one of Lena’s favourite type of kisses.

Kara got dressed while Lena put on a robe. She helped Kara pack her stuff and in return, Kara helped her change the dirty bedsheets into fresh and clean ones. They stood awkwardly in front of the door, Kara with her hands buried in the pockets of her jeans, looking at her shoes while Lena fumbled with the strap of her robe.

“I’ll see you later, Lee.” Kara hesitated, but didn’t move to open the door.

When Lena looked up to meet Kara’s eyes, she noticed that Kara was trying to form words, but nothing came out. “Do you want to say something?” Lena asked with a solicitous tone in her voice.

“It’s silly.” Kara shook her head.

“Try me.”

Kara looked up in surprise and a blush creeped up her cheeks when she met Lena’s intense gaze. She rubbed the back of her neck nervously and glanced at the floor again. She muttered something, to quick for Lena to understand.

“What?” Lena took a few steps in Kara’s direction to hear her better. The corners of her full lips were turned downwards, and her mouth was slightly agape in a worried manner.

“Goodbye kiss?” Kara repeated her question bashfully like a pre-schooler asking if they could go to the toilet.

“Oh, darling you don’t have to ask for a kiss.” Lena accidentally blurted but before she could say anything else, Kara was in an instant on her, cupping her softly flushed cheeks and kissing her passionately.

The kiss was different from the ones they had shared earlier and yesterday. It was more tender and with much, much more love. It made Lena’s heard flutter and a hot and cold feeling blossomed in her chest.

Kara broke the kiss and laid her forehead on Lena’s. “I feel like the luckiest person on earth when I’m with you.” Kara whispered and left immediately after saying it, leaving a gobsmacked Lena behind.

What the fuck just happened? Did Kara confess something or what, Lena wondered. Her heart was racing miles per hour because if Kara confessed something, whatever it was, Lena was okay with it. She was okay with it because she felt the same. She felt like the luckiest person when Kara was with her and they’ve only known each other for two days.

Lena spent the next few hours looking for the perfect outfit for dinner with _Kara_ and Alex and Sam, of course. She considered a few dresses but then opted for a pair of jeans that hugged her hips and a black silk blouse because she didn’t want to overdress. It was just a dinner between friends after all. _Andtheloveofyourlifeyourfuturewifethesireofyourpups-_

When she was ready the doorbell rang. She opened the door and almost choked on her own spit. Kara was wearing a tight white button up with pink stripes, the sleeves were folded up to her elbows, showing her incredibly tanned and muscular forearms. Below her waist, Kara was wearing a brown belt with brown slacks. God, it made Lena’s mouth water.

But the thing is that this wasn’t the only reason Lena’s heart was racing. It was the bouquet of _plumerias_ in Kara’s hand. Plumerias, Lena’s favourite flowers. She figured that Sam must’ve told Kara, but the mere fact that Kara had informed herself about Lena’s favourite flowers made Lena squirm.

“L-lena you look uhm,” Kara gulped thickly, “you look breathtaking.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself, darling.” Lena then moved her gaze to the plumerias. “Are these for me?”

Kara glanced at the flowers as if she had forgotten they were there. “Oh yes right, these are for you, Lee.” She said sheepishly and stretched out her arms to pass the flowers to Lena. “I actually lied to you,” Kara began while Lena filled a cup with water because which student has flower vases in their dorm rooms? “I didn’t go to the library,”

“Yeah I figured that much, the library is closed.” Lena interrupted her and chuckled dryly.

“I didn’t actually have to go outside at all, well maybe for Alex’s clothing advices but that’s not the point… A-and I know you said it’s over but the point is that I went outside to buy you these flowers for you because you-” Kara inhaled sharply, “Because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I wanted to show you my gratitude with your favourite flowers.” She finished with an exhale and smiled bravely at Lena.

Lena almost dropped the cup of water. Angry tears filled her eyes, “Kara you can’t,” Lena choked out a sob, “You can’t just say something like that when you’re leaving tomorrow.” She burst out in tears as she knelt on the floor and hugged herself. “It makes everything a lot harder.”

Kara instantly knelt by her side and wrapped her arms around Lena, despite her protests. “Lena please, I’m sorry. I take it back. It wasn’t my intention to upset you. I am so, so sorry,” Kara apologised repeatedly, “Everything is going to be fine,” She rubbed soothing patterns on Lena’s back and sighed when the sobs lessened. “We will figure something out, I promise. I might be leaving this city but I’m not leaving you.”

_I might be leaving this city but I’m not leaving you._ Lena repeated those words in her mind a few times until she found the strength and balance to stand up with Kara’s help. “Promise me you won’t leave me?”

A sudden memory flashed through Lena’s mind. One she thought she’d never remember so vividly.

* * *

_It was a warm spring day in Ireland. Tiny waves rocked the boat gently and the air smelled like salt and sunshine. A soft hand took her own small one as tears cascaded down her rosy cheeks._

_“Promise me you won’t leave me?” 4-year-old Lena muttered to her mother who was climbing out of the boat._

_“Oh, my sweet darling, I’m just going for a quick and refreshing swim.” Lena’s mother reassured her and kissed her temple._

_“No, you have to promise me otherwise it won’t work.” Lena protested and crossed her short arms._

_“Alright, I promise sweetheart.” Lena’s mother promised and climbed out of the boat, unbeknownst to Lena that it was the last promise her mum would ever give to her._

* * *

“I promise.” Kara whispered in her ear.

Eventually, Kara called an Uber and they drove to Alex’s house in silence. They also ate in silence, ignoring the confused looks they received from Sam and Alex.

Whilst eating dinner, Lena remembered why she thought it would be better to cut all the ties with Kara. Her decision was set. She was going to end things with Kara. It wouldn’t work out either way because of the circumstances. If she kept the relationship she had with Kara, the long-distance relationship wouldn’t work, they never do, and most importantly, they would lie to themselves because it would be just a way to postpone the inevitable. And if she’d cut the ties with Kara right know, there would be less pain to bare.

They finished eating the food Alex had cooked. Lena politely complimented Alex’s cooking skills and thanked her for the invite. She grabbed her jacket hurriedly and bid farewell to all, not missing Kara’s surprised but sad look.

While walking towards the door, a hand stopped her, and Lena knew exactly whose hand that was. She turned around slowly, not being sure what to expect from this conversation. It was probably something between _You’re leaving already?_ And _Is everything okay between us?_

But what Lena least expected was Kara to take her hands into her own and whispering in Lena’s ear how beautiful and stunning she looked today. And she didn’t say it in an Alpha-y seductive way, she said it with so much affection and love, it made Lena’s heart bust.

There was that guilt again. The same type of guilt Lena felt when Kara told her the name Kieran was beautiful, just like her. She closed her eyes tightly to supress the tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes. When she opened them again, she was met with radiant blue ones who looked at her with so much hope, it made Lena’s heart clench. Kara gazed at her as if she was about to ask Lena for a goodbye kiss even if Lena had allowed her to kiss her without asking.

“Good night kiss?” Kara asked, nevertheless. And Lena was only human.

As response Lena stood on her tiptoes because of the height difference and placed a lingering and wet peck on Kara’s lips. Tears fell down her cheeks as she muttered the words she didn’t want to say.

“We’re both too young and you’re better off without me.”

And she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do not yell at me there's a third chapter coming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this could be a totally different fic 
> 
> Also, this chapter is Kara's POV bc I'm wild.

_3 years later_

Kara observed eagerly as two figures with white suits and black helmets fought with incredible precision. How the long but thin blade of their swords impacted on the other.

When Kara applied as an intern at L-Corp she never expected to spend her breaks on Mondays and Wednesdays on a window watching the two persons fencing in the L-Corp arena. She knew L-Corp was a newly re-branded company, but she didn’t know what it was called earlier, and its boss because apparently, the owner of L-Corp wanted to stay as unknown as possible. She only knew that the owner was an Omega who had moved their headquarters from Japan to National City.

As fascinating as it was to watch the combat itself, Kara did not pay much attention to it, instead she was more enthralled by the raven-haired woman. Kara was a bit disappointed every time the raven-haired woman took off her helmet and didn’t reveal the soft alabaster skin with flustered cheeks, a messy ponytail and the piercing green eyes she expected. The woman’s eyes were quite similar, but not the same shade of green that haunted Kara almost every night in her dreams, sometimes even during the day. Like right now.

“Are you even listening to me Kara? Hello, Kara? Earth. To. Kara?”

Kara shook her head out of her daydream. “Yes sorry, Nia. What’s up?”

Nia was a nice Beta. Always polite and helpful, also an intern but she worked as a receptionist.

“Seriously Kara, you gotta stop daydreaming about that mysterious woman you’re always daydreaming about.” Nia replied, shaking her head. “Anyway, as I was saying,” she continued, “Someone new is gonna oversee us today. I don’t know the details but apparently she’s very rigorous but also like super hot and stuff, but Jess told me she despises Alphas who try to touch her.” Nia explained with a worried look on her face.

“I would never.” Kara answered half-heartily, her mind already wandering back to Lena, or the mysterious woman, like Nia had referred to her earlier. It’s been three years and Kara still couldn’t stop thinking about her.

Lunchbreak was over too quickly for Kara’s liking. A woman called Jess, Nia’s friend, asked the interns to go into the office and stand in a horizontal line. An intern scoffed as they walked to the office and whispered _what is this, military_ to themself.

Standing in a line, the interns waited for the new overseer. The door opened and the woman from earlier, Jess, entered again but this time with an alabaster skinned, raven-haired woman on the phone. The phone call ended as soon as the raven-haired woman reached her desk and buried her nose into paperwork. Kara’s heart dropped all the way down to her crotch and back up. Her new overseer was no one other than Lena Luthor. Her new boss, Lena Luthor.

The room was silent, but a faint chewing sound was audible. After a while Lena stood up with a folder in her hand and moved elegantly towards the interns. She crossed her arms and raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at the intern whose chewing was the only one audible sound in the room. Although Kara was sure her fast heartbeat was even louder.

“Chewing gum out, Alpha. We’re not in middle school anymore.” Lena commanded, glaring at the intern. The intern hurried to the bathroom to spit out their gum. Lena continued with her judgemental stare. Her vibrant green eyes lingered a few seconds longer on Kara until they went further.

“If I ever, and I mean it, ever reek your rut scent, I’ll send you on unpaid leave until you get your life back together. If you don’t have any questions, you’re free to go.” Lena declared after a while.

“Wait that’s it? Aren’t you gonna teach us like a lesson or something? I mean, I like it when a woman is in charge, especially in bed.” An intern winked at Lena while grinning smugly. A few other interns whistled and replied with oh’s and ah’s.

Lena glanced at him, her stare remained cold. “What’s your name intern?”

“Now that I have your attention, my name’s Chad, Milady.” Chad replied, sticking out his hand and releasing mating hormones.

Kara fisted the sleeves of her shirt roughly while watching the conversation. It made her furiously jealous hearing that Alpha talk to Lena like that. She wanted to step in, put Chad in his place, but she knew she couldn’t make a scene in front of everyone.

Lena stared at the outstretched hand but kept her arms crossed, “Oh, well listen, Chip,” Chad corrected her, but she ignored it swiftly, “Just like every woman who’s ever had your attention, I couldn’t care less,” A few interns whistled again, “And last time I checked, your mother has stage 3 breast cancer. I already sent her a few numbers of good doctors I know, but they’re expensive. So, I suggest you keep your dirty little fantasy to yourself if you want to help finance your mother’s treatment.” She finished and walked to her desk to bury her nose into paperwork again. The interns started leaving the office rather quickly after witnessing what they just saw.

Kara recalled what Nia said earlier, _she despises Alphas who try to touch her._ Even if Chad was a total dickhead, Kara felt sympathy for his mother with cancer. It was crystal clear that he was going to lose his job soon if he kept acting like that. Kara waited until every intern was out, including Nia who mouthed _what are you doing_ when she saw that Kara wasn’t following her outside, but Kara just closed the door in front of her and cleared her throat, “Miss Luthor, may I have a moment of your time?”

Lena perked up and stared at Kara with a hint of surprise, yet she remained silent. Kara took that as an invitation to sit on one of the two chairs in front of Lena’s desk.

“I know what Chad said was unacceptable, he has a big mouth,” Kara watched as Lena’s surprised expression faltered into disappointment, but she continued nonetheless, “I’m not taking responsibility for his actions but you said you despise Alphas who,” Kara gulps nervously, “Who try to touch you so, I wanted to ask if it’s possible to not fire him yet. At least not until he finished paying for his mother’s treatment.”

“Well, do you have a big mouth?” Lena raised a perfect eyebrow.

The question caught Kara off guard, “I- uh, no, Le- uh Miss Luthor. Well at least I hope I don’t.” Kara stammered, not being sure whether to call Lena Miss Luthor or Lena. She wasn’t even sure if Lena remembered her at all.

“Pity,” Lena hummed, “I appreciate your concern for your fellow interns, but this is something Chad needs to do himself and not you.” Lena sighed, “Was that everything?”

Kara nodded and stood up, “Yes, Miss Luthor. I’m sorry to have wasted your time.” She wandered to the door and glanced one last time back to Lena who was buried in paperwork again. Maybe she forgot or worse, maybe she remembered but she deliberately pushed her away, Kara thought as she shook her head dismissively and opened the door.

“Miss Danvers?”

Kara perked up and smiled at the mention of her last name, maybe she didn’t forget. “Please you know you can call me Kara.” She closed the door again and sat back on the chair.

“Your assignments for today are already done and they are surprisingly well done. How so?” Lena questioned and interlaced her own fingers together on top of the pile of paperwork. Kara felt slightly disappointed at the mention of her work. Not sure what else she had expected.

She shifted nervously on the chair and readjusted her glasses, “I uh… I guess I’m just very good and fast,” Kara’s eyes widened at the realisation of what she just had said. Especially the words she just used. Before she could correct herself, Lena hummed,

“Well, keep up the good work, Kara,” She complimented her as her eyes wandered from Kara’s face to her lips, then to her broad shoulders, “I’m sure you know I like it very good and fast.” She added after a while, her voice a few tones lower.

Kara squirmed in her chair when the slight tent in her pants twitched in agreement. Of course, Lena was teasing her the whole time just like in the good old days. Kara slapped herself internally for even consider the thought of asking Lena to help with her erection.

After Lena dismissed her, she ran to the toilet to take care of her hard-on. Thankfully, she was the last intern to leave the office therefore she had the toilets all to herself on this floor. She unbuckled her belt and slid down her pants down to her knees. When she pulled out her cock it was already achingly hard and leaking with precum. The pressure on her lower abdomen built up as soon as she stroked it a few times. She knew she shouldn’t be doing this, jerking off in a toilet cabin at L-Corp, or more especially, jerking off about Lena Luthor at L-Corp. Her earlier words echoed through Kara’s mind _You know I like it very good and fast_. Kara groaned as she rubbed herself harder and faster. She could feel her muscles slowly clenching and she knew she was close. Nothing could stop her from her release. Not when she heard the toilet door opening, not even when she heard the clacks of high heels on tiles.

“Kara are you in there?”

“LENA!” Kara moaned as her release washed over her. Thick spurts of cum splashed on the toilet seat. Her dick softened and she tucked it into her pants quickly. She cleaned the toilet seat and opened the door.

A worried Lena Luthor startled her, “Kara are you okay?”

Kara tried to form words, but nothing came out of her mouth. Instead, she blushed furiously in embarrassment. Lena probably knew what she did in the toilet, she was going to admonish her because Kara couldn’t keep it in her pants for even two fucking minutes.

The back of Lena’s long pale fingers traced over her forehead. “Gosh, you are burning up, we should take you home.” Lena urged. _We?_ Kara shook her head and denied that she was sick. Maybe her rut- No.

She noticed the coldness of Lena’s fingers and instinctively took both of her hands into her own calloused ones to warm them up. One of their breath’s hitched, Kara wasn’t sure if it was her own or Lena’s, but she didn’t care right know. Lena’s vibrant green orbs were staring right into her own blue ones and Kara was mesmerised. They looked exactly like Kara remembered. It reminded her of the post sex moments of them, when Lena looked at her with an expectant look or when Kara played with her hair while rubbing soothing circles on Lena’s back.

It hurt a bit, looking at Lena after all these years, remembering how their paths had separated. _She despises Alphas who try to touch her._ Kara blinked and let go of Lena’s hands, unwittingly breaking _their moment_. “I’m sorry Lena, I can’t.”

With that Kara left the toilet.

* * *

It was a chill evening when Kara arrived in her small apartment. Leaves were beginning to lose their green colour due to the lack of sunlight. The wind blew gently like a sea breeze and the rustling of the leaves was audible because of the open window in Kara’s living room. Sometimes Kara would sit on the windowsill and listen to the soothing sounds the earth or mother nature could give her. It was a pleasant atmosphere to curl up in a huge blanket with a cup of hot chocolate and read a thick book. However, Kara had other plans for tonight to get something or rather someone out of her head.

The microwave beeped to indicate that the popcorn was ready. Kara fetched a large bowl from a drawer and emptied the contents of the popcorn box into the bowl. The smell of the freshly microwaved popcorn made her mouth water. She threw a few into her mouth and checked if everything was ready for the evening. Beer and soda, _check_. Popcorn, _check_. Thick blanket, _check_. Netflix, _check_. A few moments later Kara remembered, she hasn’t lit the scent candles although she didn’t mind the smell of microwaved popcorn. Hastily, she lit a few candles which filled the room with a warm vanilla scent. Kara checked everything again and she could swear something was still missing. The sound of the doorbell echoed through the living room and Kara rushed to open the door.

“Sorry ma’am, but you must have reached the wrong door.” She grinned and gestured her guest to come in.

“Ha ha, very funny Kara.” Alex rolled her eyes in fake annoyance and hugged her sister tightly. She walked over to the kitchen and noticed the pile of food on the counter.

“Did you prepare all of this alone?” Alex asked while eyeing the popcorn and the sweets hungrily. Kara nodded eagerly and helped carrying the food and beverages to the couch. “You know you don’t have to do this every time we have sister night, right?”

“I know but I want to. It makes it feel-“

“-Special. Yeah, yeah, I know.” Alex interrupted, waving Kara off with her hand while taking a big sip from her beer.

Kara scoffed, wanting to argue that their sister nights were special, but she had more important things on her mind. “So, how did it go?” She asked her sister patiently.

“How did what go?” Alex replied, attempting to ignore the obvious but Kara had none of it.

“Come on Alex don’t play dumb. How was your date with Sam? Did you propose?” Kara inquired with excitement and curiosity in her voice.

Alex tried to keep her face expression neutral but eventually, she started to smile widely, probably reviewing her date with Sam. “It was great,” Kara cut Alex off with a _oh yes_. “Sam was so sweet. We held hands and talked for what felt like hours. After our walk in the park a ray of sunlight hit her right in the face, and it was the perfect angle because it made her eyes glow like honey. I thought that was the perfect moment, so I knelt and asked her to marry me and she said yes!!!” Kara squealed in delight as Alex told about their date.

Kara listened attentively as her sister kept gushing about Sam and how she invited Kara to have dinner with them at Sam’s. Her first thought is to decline the invitation because she wouldn’t want to impose but Alex reassured her it would be fine, and there would be a surprise waiting for Kara. At the mention of a surprise Kara said she would think about it. But nevertheless, she was already thinking of an excuse not to go.

After Alex finished talking about her date with Sam and Kara about her day at L-Corp (leaving out the Lena details because she wasn’t ready to have that conversation yet), they settled for a 90s rom-com movie. A few minutes into the movie Alex paused it and went to open the fridge. “Hey Kar, where is my Ben and Jerry’s ice cream?” Alex asked while rummaging in Kara’s fridge.

“Oh, that was yours? I ate that a few days ago, sorry.” Kara apologised, although it doesn’t sound very apologetic. _So that was the missing thing from earlier_ , Kara remembered.

Alex groaned and walked back to the couch where Kara was sitting and threw a pillow in her face. Kara pouted and mumbled a _guess I deserved that_. “Ugh, Kara! Can you buy me a new can of Ben and Jerry’s because I’m having intense Ben and Jerry’s cravings right now and if I don’t get my ice cream I’m gonna-”

“Okay alright, I’m going. Golly, you’re unsufferable sometimes.” Kara threw the pillow back to Alex as she stood up. “Alright, I’ll be back in 15. Don’t continue the movie without me!” She yelled before closing the door.

It was dark outside already and the moon shone as brightly as ever. It totally didn’t remind her of Lena’s smooth alabaster skin. Kara got into the car and drove to her favourite tiny grocery store that was still open and this time. As Kara approached the shop’s parking lot, the red and blue lights of police cars illuminated her way. An officer approached her car and Kara lowered the window of her side. She questioned the officer about what had happened and the he informed her that two drunk people tried to rob the store. _Poor Jane_ , Kara thought. The elderly woman must’ve been in shock when those two persons threatened her. Jane’s mate had had founded this small store in the 60s. A few years later her mate died from cancer and left his belongings including the store to Jane. She’s been the owner ever since.

When Kara asked the officer if there was another store nearby, he told her about a small store by the end of the road. She thanked the officer and pulled her phone out of her pocket to text Alex about the situation.

Kara followed the officer’s instructions and found a small and cute store by the end of the road. She entered the store and went to the section of refrigerated goods. There was a girl, or rather a young woman with long raven hair and pale skin on a stool trying to get something from the top shelf but she couldn’t reach it. Her position exposed a tiny bit of her lower abdomen and it made Kara sweat.

“Need any help ma’am?” Kara asked gently but it wasn’t gently enough because it startled the raven-haired woman, she lost her balance and fell from the stool. With quick reflexes, Kara managed to save her from the impact on the floor. The woman’s heart was racing, probably because of the adrenaline and so was Kara’s. She stared at the same piercing green eyes that have been haunting her dreams for three years, which stared back at her with the same intensity. She heard Lena’s breath hitch (for the second time today) and they continued gazing at each other until Kara realised, she was still holding her. Stepping away, Kara cleared her throat and flashed her an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry Lena. It wasn’t my intention to startle you.” Kara apologised, this time sounding a lot more apologetic than earlier with Alex.

“Thank you for catching me.” Lena answered with her smooth voice, returning Kara a small smile.

“Can I help you with that?” Kara repeated her question from earlier while pointing at the pack of food on the top shelf. She still couldn’t believe out of every person she could’ve met in this small grocery store, she bumped into Lena.

“If you don’t mind,” Lena picked up the fallen stool and handed it to Kara who climbed it up. Once Kara climbed down with the pack of food, Lena thanked her politely. They stood there in silence, nobody daring to say anything.

“I forgot how strong you are.” Lena stated suddenly.

Kara knew that she was strong because she’d been working out for a long time, but hearing Lena say it made her blush. “O-oh uh… I- thank you! I-I mean I work out a-a lot yeah, thank you!” Kara stammered nervously, “Sorry, I don’t know why I’m not able to form a coherent sentence.” She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

“Don’t apologise, I always thought it was cute,” Lena replied with a smile which darkened Kara’s blush and made her laugh awkwardly. “Anyway, I don’t wanna keep you from what you want to do.” _I wanna do you_.

“Oh no, it’s fine, I’m looking for Ben and Jerry’s ice cream because Alex needs it, otherwise she will kill me. She’s been having these intense cravings lately and I wonder how Sam will survive it although they’re engaged know, so Sam would have to live with it and I don’t even know if you knew that Sam and Alex were engaged because-“

“Kara, it’s okay I knew.” Lena reassured her while Kara fished out a Ben and Jerry’s can from the freezer.

Kara frowned her eyebrows, “Wait does that mean you’re the surprise at Sam’s dinner?”

Lena copied Kara’s frown, “I don’t know anything about a surprise, but yes I’ll be at Sam’s dinner.”

Shit that meant she will be at Sam’s and she will eat dinner with Lena fucking Luthor. She noticed Lena shivering, so she offered Lena her pullover. Lena refused politely but Kara insisted. She observed intently as Lena put on her pullover which was a bit too big for her. Although Lena was wearing Kara’s pullover, she was still shivering so Kara decided to wrap Lena in her thick scarf as well. By the time she finished wrapping the scarf around Lena’s neck, she couldn’t stop herself from booping Lena’s nose.

“Sorry, I don’t know why I did that.” Kara spluttered sheepishly, she was about to regret her decision when she noticed that Lena was blushing furiously. It warmed Kara’s heart to see Lena wrapped in her clothes and blushing. She paid for the Ben and Jerry’s with a twenty-dollar bill and Lena paid for her kale salad. They stood in silence again, gazing at each other’s eyes. Kara didn’t want to leave yet. She wanted to hug Lena, warm her up, cuddle her, bathe her, fuck her-

“So, will I see you next Friday at Sam’s place?” Lena wanted to know with a hint of hope in her voice and Kara thanked Lena inwardly for interrupting her thoughts, because she probably would have thought further and that would’ve given her an erection. Not to mention Lena despising Alphas who want to touch her, but Lena seemed comfortable enough around Kara and if Lena ever told her to back off again, she would, no matter how much it would break her heart again. But right now, Lena was asking quite the opposite, actually and Kara was happy to spend more time with Lena.

“Sure! Now I have a reason to be there.” Kara beamed with sincerity and Lena blushed again.

* * *

The rest of the week flied rather slowly because Lena was too busy in her office every day to see Kara. Wednesday arrived and Kara found herself watching a fencing match between two people. She was engrossed by the raven-haired woman. She looked slightly shorter than the last couple of times Kara had watched her fight. Hits landed on the target area of the raven-haired woman’s opponent. They were in the third period of the fencing match and by the looks of it the raven-haired was winning with five points difference. (Kara informed herself about the rules as soon as she found out Lena likes fencing.) Her four-hundred-gram foil sword was growing heavier in her hand. Luckily, her opponent was also growing tired. His hits weren’t so fast anymore, and his movements were losing precision.

Her opponent threw an uncoordinated hit which she dodged easily with her foil and eyed the opportunity to land her 15th hit. A series of loud applause roared through the arena. The raven-haired took off her black helmet and revealed soft alabaster skin with flustered cheeks, a messy ponytail and piercing green eyes. It was Lena. The moment Lena’s gaze connected with her own, Kara’s pants tightened. She blushed in embarrassment and ran to the bathroom and took care of it quickly.

When Friday arrived, Kara couldn’t wait for dinner at Sam’s. While walking home from L-Corp, she asked Alex for some clothing advice. After a few tries she settled for a simple white button up with dark blue plaid stripes and brown slacks. She tied the upper half of her hair into a bun and let the rest of her blonde locks fall around her shoulders.

Alex drove them to Sam’s neat house. It was very cosy, and Kara liked being there. Sam offered them some crackers and drinks. Kara’s smile faltered slightly when Sam said that unfortunately, Lena would meet them later.

“She said she needs to look extra good today for whatever reason.” Sam snorted.

“Hm that’s weird. Kara asked me for clothing advice today.” Alex responded while sipping from her beer, but her hand stopped halfway through the movement. Her and Sam’s eyes widened simultaneously.

Sam gasped, “No fucking way not again!”

Oblivious of the situation, Kara excused herself to freshen up in the bathroom. On her way up she heard a faint moaning. She knew it was Lena because she’d recognise her moans everywhere, but she drew closer to the sound anyway. The door of the room was slightly agape, and Kara peeked through it. Her pants tightened at the sight in front of her. Lena Luthor, her back turned towards Kara, in a towel and with damp hair. She let the towel fall and Kara gasped a tat too loud because Lena’s frowning gaze met her for a millisecond, but Kara turned away quickly. She heard Lena’s faint groans and couldn’t stop herself from peeking again. This time Lena was caressing her body with lotion. When she started massaging the curve of her breasts, Kara turned away again because it was too much and the tent in her slacks needed to be taken care of.

She sneaked silently into the bathroom and freed her dick. Precum was already leaking out of the tip of her hard cock. A few designer clothes – probably Lena’s – were lying on the floor and a pair of red lace panties caught Kara’s attention. _No, Kara, no, Kara, don’t be a pervert!_ She whispered to herself but picked up the panties anyways. She stroked herself while inhaling the sweet musk scent of Lena Luthor’s panties. Somehow, it was not enough, so she pictured herself a naked Lena caressing her breasts with lotion. Her release came surprisingly fast and hard. _I like it very good and fast_ echoed through Kara’s mind again and she groaned while tucking her softening dick back into her pants.

Before she could button her slacks, the bathroom door opened and revealed a half-naked Lena. They both froze and Kara dropped the panties immediately, but her pants slid down too, revealing a half-hard erection. Lena didn’t even cover her boobs, instead she stared shamelessly at Kara’s erection and Kara couldn’t keep her eyes off Lena’s pierced nipples. _Lena had pierced them for fuck’s sake_. They stood there, frozen like two ice blocks until Sam’s voice from downstairs broke their _ice_ ,

“Hey guys food is ready.” She yelled.

“You go first.” Lena commanded, her voice neutral and Kara nodded while tucking back her painful erection. She whined softly at the tight feeling of her pants around her dick and left the bathroom quickly.

She sat next to Alex who sat in front of Sam, leaving the chair in front of her for no one other than Lena. When Lena ascended the stairs, Kara’s breath hitched. No matter under what circumstances, Lena was always able to pull the air out of Kara’s lungs. She often wondered how Lena still had such a strong effect on her. Lena, who sat in there, in front of her with beautiful dark locks cascading down her shoulders, moonlight illuminating her flawlessly exposed alabaster skin. It was _truly_ a sight for sore eyes.

“So, Lena, tell me about your first week at L-Corp here in National City.” Sam broke the silence while digging into her food.

“Oh, you know it’s _harder_ than I thought. I have to boss around the interns all the time.” Lena answered, emphasising the word ‘harder’ while staring at Kara’s ocean blue eyes.

“What? No way. Kara works as an intern at L-Corp.” Alex stated as she shared a look with Sam.

“Yes, I wonder how she always _comes so punctually_.” Her eyes narrowed a little as she observed Kara shifting in her seat and drinking water in big gulps.

“So, Lena, do you enjoy the ride with Kara?” Alex asked, being aware how that sounded.

Kara spit out the water in her mouth effectively soaking Lena’s shirt. Lena stood up quickly and hurried up the stairs. Kara shot Alex a glare before she followed Lena upstairs. She knocked softly but Lena didn’t open the door.

“I’m so, so sorry Lena. I didn’t mean to soak your shirt and- and about what happened in the bathroom earlier, I’m sorry for that too. I’m sorry about everything, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Kara apologised, “I’m very sorry okay? I’ll- I’ll even make it up to you, I promise. I will buy you a new shirt and- and new panties-“

A swiftly opened door startled Kara, “So you did sniff on my panties and got off?”

Kara’s cheeks flustered in embarrassment and she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

“And when I thought you were sick, too?” Kara nodded. “And you really got off while sniffing my panties?” Kara nodded again and looked down at the floor. There was no reason to deny everything she’d done. Might as well just tell her everything. “I’m sorry I can’t help it. I- I’m very attracted to you a-and I still really, really lo-ike you, like a lot but I understand that you don’t wanna see me anymore. I promise I’ll pack my stuff on Monday and leave.” Kara apologised for the nth time this evening and turned around to walk away. She almost dropped the L bomb.

“Kara, what the fuck?” Lena snapped, “When did I give you the impression that I don’t want to see you anymore?” She chuckled darkly.

Kara turned around to face Lena again, “Uh when you ran upstairs after what Alex said, after I spit water on your shirt.” Kara stammered nervously.

Lena groaned and rolled her eyes “Well that was because everyone in this fucking house knows how much I want you to fuck me except you!” Kara’s jaw hit the floor. “I’ve been flirting with you ever since I saw you again, I thought I was pretty obvious. I regret how we parted ways three years ago.” Lena added with a gentler tone.

Kara couldn’t resist it anymore and pulled Lena into a tight hug. Lena whimpered softly at the sudden touch, like she had been touch-starved for weeks, even months. When Kara broke their embrace, her face was very close to Lena’s. A strong force pulling her towards Lena’s face washed over her. She kept flickering her gaze from Lena’s lips to her eyes to watch for signs of discomfort, but Lena was having none of it, so she closed the gap between them and pressed her lips on Kara’s.

Their kiss was short and frantic and eventually, Lena pulled away. Absorbed in her thoughts, Kara didn’t notice the way Lena’s eyes were pressed firmly together, and her mouth was slightly ajar. Opening her eyes, she caught Kara staring at her with a hungry look. Their faces were inches apart. Lena flicked her gaze between Kara’s dilated pupils and her incredibly close lips. Meanwhile one of Kara’s hands moved further upwards from Lena’s waist and dug her fingertips more firmly into Lena’s flesh. She ran the fingers of her other hand down Lena’s thigh and Lena couldn’t bear it another second, she smashed their lips together in a hungry kiss. Kara let out a surprised moan and lifted Lena effortlessly up to carry her to the bed. Lena couldn’t stop her fingers from running up Kara’s incredibly toned arms. They moaned in unison by the feeling of having their bodies pressed together again after such a long time. The kiss became wetter and eventually Kara pressed her tongue on Lena’s lower lip, asking for entrance. Lena shouldn’t let Kara deepen their kiss. Alex and Sam were still downstairs but having Kara pressing her firmly onto the bed was so addictive at the same time.

Lena broke away from their kiss. “We can’t,” Kara’s smile faltered. “Not here, anyway.” She added quickly. “Meet me in my office in 20 minutes. I need to get some paperwork and then we can head to your or my apartment.”

Kara nodded eagerly and readjusted her glasses. The erection between her legs was uncomfortable but she was willing to wait for Lena. She waited three years what could 20 minutes do? Kara left abruptly, leaving a half-hearted apology for Sam and Alex who didn’t understand what was going on. (Or maybe they did.)

Out of sheer excitement, Kara exited the Uber in the middle of a red traffic light, paid the Uber driver and ran all the way to L-Corp. By the time she reached Lena’s office, her body heated up and she ripped herself out of her clothes. Her rut was beginning to get closer, she couldn’t bare it anymore and started stroking her fully erect cock slowly, teasing the swollen tip with precum. The door opened and Lena froze when she saw Kara sitting naked on her office couch stroking herself. Kara’s toned body clenching as she moaned louder. “Lena, Lena, Lena, Lena.” She repeated with hooded eyes.

Lena took off her shoes and knelt on the sofa between one of Kara’s legs. Kara was now looking at her with wide and apologetic eyes. Lena understood Kara’s worry immediately as if they were telepaths.

“Go on darling, finish your job.” Lena cooed reassuringly while taking off her clean shirt, revealing two perfectly pale breasts with stiff pink nipples and piercings around them. Kara whimpered and dipped her head taking one of the nipples in her mouth. Lena arched her back as Kara sucked on her pierced nipple hard and warm jets of come spurted on her belly.

“Are those jeans expensive or important to you?” Kara panted in her ear and Lena shook her head. Before Lena could ask why Kara teared them apart and tossed them to the pile of clothes on the floor. She really hoped Lena was still into ripping clothes off.

They moaned as Lena sank her pussy into Kara’s cock. It’s been three years and Lena still felt the same. It filled Kara’s heart with hope. Maybe this time they would make it right. The circumstances were perfect. Kara lived in National City, Lena moved here from- “Hey Lena where did you live the last three years? – Fuck you’re still tight.” Kara grunted while pumping her hips into Lena.

Lena, who was a bit startled from the random question answered nonetheless, “I finished college last year and then I went to Japan, why?”

“Funny coincidence, L-Corp’s owner moved their headquarters from Japan to National City.” Kara replied mindlessly, nipping Lena’s neck softly.

“Darling, I am the CEO of L-Corp.” Lena answered with a short laugh.

Kara grunted in response as she tightened her hands around Lena’s ass and quickened her pace. Lena yelped in surprise at Kara’s sudden change of behaviour. “Does it turn you on?” Lena purred in Kara’s ear. “To know that I’m your boss.” She licked Kara’s earlobe and sucked on it, “Does it excite you that I could order you to come and fuck me in my office when I need it.”

Every cell in Kara’s body trembled with energy, “Yes!” Kara whined and painted Lena’s walls with white cum. There was so much seed coming out of Kara’s cock, she knew it was an endless fountain rather than thick spurts.

The orgasm hit them both quickly. Kara wasn’t sure why it hit Lena just as quickly because she was sure Lena wasn’t as sex starved as she was. She bet Lena didn’t refuse to have sex for three years like she had.

“Best sex ever.” Kara mumbled, remembering how Lena had said it the first time they had sex. She hoped for Lena to agree even if she was sure that Lena had had many partners in the last three years.

“Yeah,” Lena agreed finally while sinking into Kara’s welcoming embrace, “I mean it’s not like I could compare with someone else.” She snorted lightly.

Kara shifted in their embrace, “What do you mean?” She asked while furrowing brows.

“I’m sure you had plenty of Omegas these past couple of years, but I didn’t. I couldn’t.” Lena admitted with a faint blush on her cheeks.

“No way, I thought you had many rendezvous with Asians while I waited for you.”

“I missed you.” Lena blurted suddenly.

Kara inhaled sharply, hearing Lena saying those words made Kara’s heart flutter. “I missed you too, Lee. So much.” Kara pulled Lena into a bruising kiss. She carried Lena in bridal style to the fancy bathroom she had noticed earlier and gently laid Lena in the bathtub while filling it with warm water.

When the bathtub was full, Kara joined Lena and hummed when she felt her muscles relax. She scooped Lena closer and hugged her from behind, peppering her with kisses.

“I love you.” Kara confessed softly. It was about time to say it out loud. It had been lingering inside of her for three years and now that she had the chance to say it, she said it.

“I love you too, darling. Since the beginning.” Lena admitted and turned around to pull Kara in a passionate kiss. Suddenly Kara began to smell the unmated scent of Lena. It was delicious and alluring. Kara couldn’t resist it, her cock hardened immediately, and she began to rub it between Lena’s folds. Shit, she was entering her rut but luckily, she had the love of her life by her side to help her.

Lena’s nostrils picked up the scent of a rutting Alpha. She broke the kiss and smelled around the room until she glanced down to Kara.

“Kara Danvers you are not entering a rut right now.” Lena said in her powerbitch voice.

Kara whimpered helplessly as she buried her cock into Lena’s pussy. They made love to each other, maybe for the first time or maybe not. It felt amazing and Kara was proud of herself to control her instincts of knotting Lena without her consent.

* * *

Later in Kara’s bed, they panted against each other’s mouth as they had finished fucking their brains out.

“For the record your unpaid leave starts on Monday.” Lena muttered and drifted off to sleep

Kara beamed with a smile and followed Lena to sleep.

It was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if a few things don't make sense. I wasn't really sober when I wrote this. Anyways that was a wild ride, I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. Be safe out there <3


End file.
